The invention relates to a device for discharging compact itemized or flowable media. In the case of pasty media the flowability may materialize only under overpressure, whilst in the case of gaseous, liquid and powdery media it may also materialize solely by gravitation. The invention relates also to a method for producing a discharge device for media.
Such discharge devices comprise a single or several wall bodies, each of which is integral, whereby wall bodies ajoining each other may be configured integral with one another. Such wall bodies may be configured plate or disk shaped, e.g. as a face end wall, and/or sleeve shaped. They may also form part of a housing, such as an outermost main housing, a plunger unit, an outlet port for the medium, an outlet and/or inlet port for the medium or the like. Each wall zone or each wall region of the wall body defines at right angles to the associated outer or surface material thicknesses facing away from each other, whereby the wall may pass through between these surfaces in one piece or with full cross-sections. These cross-sections may be defined in two section planes at right angles to each other, of which one lies e.g. parallel to a longitudinal axis of the wall body and the other transversely thereto.
Substantially all components of such a discharge device and especially of the wall bodies in each case may be produced by approximately the same shaping procedure, e.g. by injection molding or extrusion in a negative mold, from a material which relative to the material volume assumes differing expansions by a few percent under differing temperatures, especially shrinking in the solidified condition as ready for use at room temperature of e.g. 20.degree. C. to an extent as compared to the condition in which it is heated e.g. in fabrication in excess of 100.degree. to 200.degree. C. In this fabrication the material, e.g. a thermoplast solidifies whilst still at the elevated temperature into a production shape and then shrinks e.g. on demolding during cooling by the cited amount until it has attained its useful shape.
Geometrically simple shapes such as planar, linear elongated, axial-symmetrical, circular or similar shapes are easier to produce than non-planar, curved, non-axially symmetrical, non-circular or similar shapes, particularly because the shaping means used in production are easier to fabricate. If for reasons of functioning of the discharge device a less simpler shape of the wall body is needed, there is the requirement to produce it in a shape which is simpler as compared thereto and then directly following and/or in the course of this production to translate the simpler production shape into the less simple useful shape.